Love Story
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Rose/Scorpius, based on Taylor Swift's Love Story. Complete.


**Love Story-Rose and Scorpius**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

Rose

I never understood why dad always made me stay around the house for these stupid parties. He made me dress up all fancy. He said it was because we were one of the most prestigious families in wizarding Britain, second only to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

This year was worse. Mom had told me we had to make an especially good impression this summer, because Uncle Harry had invited some family called the Malfoys. They had only one child, a boy one year older than me, making him ten. His father had recently gotten out of Azkaban for good behavior and Uncle Harry had chosen to be _'noble'_ again.

The father, Draco, I think his name was, had come to my uncle with an offer of peace, a treaty of sorts. He said he had seen the error of his ways. Uncle Harry, always the forgiving soul, had accepted.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Rose

I had been staying out on the balcony, trying to hide myself. I _hated_ people. I _hated_ dressing up. And most of all, I _hated_ parties. I was moping in my own little world when someone interrupted me.

Scorpius

Dad had given me five descriptions, five kids I had to say hi to. Four had been easy, James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo. It was the fifth, Rose, that I couldn't find. I had looked _everywhere_. I was positive she wasn't up on the second floor.

I needed a break, a breath of fresh air. Still on the second story, I searched for a window or maybe even a balcony I hadn't seen before. I spotted one that I couldn't believe I hadn't seen before. It had only one inhabitant. She was a young girl who glowered at the world.

'_This is Rose,'_ I realized. _'This is the elusive Rose Weasley.' _I made my way through the crowd, stopping at her shoulder.

"Hi." I spoke and she turned, probably wondering who dared to disturb her.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

Narrator

Years later, Rose and Scorpius became rivals in rival houses. Rose was Scorpius' Gryffindor equivalent, just as he was hers in Slytherin. Rose's sixth year, when they started dating, they kept it a secret from all but their closest friends.

The summer after her seventh year, however, everything changed.

Rose

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. I rose through the deep fog of awakening to a thunking noise coming from my window. I lifted it and peered out to see my boyfriend chucking rocks.

"Let me in," he whispered loudly, for I was on the second story. I motioned for him to wait one second and crept down the stairs to let him in through the back.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked quietly as soon as we got back to my room.

"I ran away. I, I just couldn't take it anymore, Rose. My dad was great, right after he got out of Azkaban. Recently, though, he's been an utter git."

"You okay?" I asked him solemnly.

He nodded.

"Right, well, you can sleep on the couch there for tonight and sneak back out and knock on the front door like a normal person tomorrow. Then we'll talk to my dad about this.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, _

Rose

When I woke up again in the morning, Scorpius was gone. I got up and got breakfast as usual, but I was antsy. I could never tell how my dad was going to react to things. He sat across from me, reading the Prophet when a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," I volunteered. Dad didn't even look up. I walked down the hall and opened the door, unsure of whether the door being in his line of view was a good thing or not.

"Scorpius!" I said, acting surprised. Dad's head snapped up and his paper snapped down. "What are you doing here?" My drama classes came in handy, it was impossible to tell that I was faking.

"I need your help, Rose," he said, as though I didn't already know. "I ran away."

I watched Dad get up and I waited uneasily for his verdict.

"Malfoy," he greeted warily.

"Mr. Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you." Scorpius was far more polite.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Dad asked. I could tell by his tone that this would not go well.

"I won't be welcome at home, sir. I need a place to stay, so the first person I thought of was Rose."

"Why?" Dad sounded angry that the first person he thought of was me. I was flattered.

"Daddy," I said because I knew he loved it when I called him 'Daddy' instead of 'Dad.' "Scorpius and I are dating."

He blew up. A _bomb_ could not have been worse. The gist of it was basically that he was utterly appalled that I was dating a Malfoy, a Slytherin and that he was not at all welcome here, now or ever, and that I was grounded 'till the day I died.

I pleaded with Scorpius with my eyes not to leave, but my father had been pretty clear with his rant. Scorpius was a rule follower, I knew that he wouldn't stay without the permission of the man of the house. He left and dad went upstairs. I tried to make it to my bedroom, I really did. I only made it up a few steps before I broke down.

_and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Rose

I sent him an owl. I couldn't help. I begged him to come back, maybe not to stay, but at least for tonight. I was devastated that my father had reacted so badly. I needed to be with him, or I would break all alone, and that was ten times worse than breaking with support.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

Scorpius

I had to come. There was no way, after the letter she sent me, that I could _not_ come. I couldn't leave her alone.

I tossed another rock, but she was awake this time. She came down again, but this time we stayed outside. It was a beautiful night, but it didn't compare to her. Even after her eyes were rimmed red and her face was streaked from crying, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I tried so hard to help her forget, even if just for this one night. I think it may have worked.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

Rose

Morning came, as it always did. I woke on the bench in the garden, my head in his lap. I knew that I had to try, one more time, to convince him to stay. I knew he wouldn't before I began, but I had to try.

He left anyway, too soon, but we didn't want my father to wake with him there.

_and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Rose

Before he went, though, I told him. I told him that if I had to choose, if my father forced me to choose between my family and him, I would choose him. We could leave, we could go somewhere else, somewhere secluded. He would never go for that either, I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't let me lose my family. I tried so hard, though.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

Rose

I definitely wouldn't mind losing my dad to be with Scorpius at this point. He was horrid, every time I saw him, he would be on me again about how I was better off without _'that boy'_ and that I should have dumped him a long time ago. Ugh.

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

Rose

The summer was almost over, and I hadn't heard from Scorpius since that night. I was terrified that something had happened to him, or he had decided I wasn't worth it. Maybe he was just thinking about what I had begged that night, maybe it wasn't anything bad at all. I still worried.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

Rose

He sent me a letter telling me to meet him in the meadow just outside of Hogsmeade that we had discovered on one of our Hogsmead weekends. I was worried, but there was no way that I would even consider not going. I berated him for not talking to me for so long, but I could never have anticipated his response.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

Rose

I stared at him in astonishment when I saw him kneel.

"Rose Weasley, you are the love of my life. I never want to be without you. Will you marry me?"

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

Scorpius

Talking to Mr. Weasley to ask him for permission to marry his daughter was one of the single most terrifying moments of my life.

FLASHBACK

I put on my best clothes, making sure I looked presentable. I was terrified, but I would never leave. Not now. I apparated to the outside of the Weasley property. I walked up the pathway to the front door, calm on the outside, scared out of my wits on the inside. I knocked and the door opened to reveal Rose's father.

"Malfoy," he greeted.

"Mr. Weasley," I said in return, nodding my head so deeply it was nearly a bow.

"Rose isn't home. Even if she were, you couldn't come in."

"I'm not here to talk to Rose, sir. I'm here to talk to you." He eyed me suspiciously, but because it was a bitter day and the open door was cooling the house considerably he let me in. He sat down at the dining room table, but he didn't offer me a chair so I stood.

"Mr. Weasley," I began. "I know you don't like my father, with good reason, I don't either, and by extent you don't like me. I don't think it's fair for you to scorn me, in the meantime doing the same thing you disliked your ex-potions professor, but that's none of my business. I'm here because I love your daughter, and because I was raised to do things properly. Rose is my life, and I can see that she means a lot to you as well. I would like you to know that she told me that if you forced her to choose between me or her family, she'd choose me. I don't want her to have to make that choice."

He looked down at the floor.

"That's not the only reason I came here, though. I was raised to do things the traditional way, and that means asking you before I asked her." I knelt on the floor, though it went against everything I knew to lower myself like that.

"Mr. Weasley, I Scorpius Malfoy do hearby formally ask your permission to request your daughter, Rose Weasley's hand in marriage, whether she would accept or decline. Do you grant?"

For an eternal moment, I was sure he would refuse. He stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. He looked like he was searching the depths of my soul and finding it inadequate. So resigned was I to his refusal, when he said, "I grant," it took a minute to register. My eyes widened as I realized what he had said. My face broke into a giant smile.

"I promise you, sir, you will not regret it."

END FLASHBACK

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Rose

"Rose Weasley, you are the love of my life. I never want to be without you. Will you marry me?"

A smile spread across my face, breaking it in two.

All I could say was, "Yes."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

AN: Please review and please please please vote in the poll on my profile!


End file.
